


Você ajuda mais do que pensa

by Dudinahg



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Short One Shot, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Surto da madrugada do autor, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Loves Simon Snow
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudinahg/pseuds/Dudinahg
Summary: Simon Snow está cansado. Baz ajuda ele a dormir( eu não sei fazer isso)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 6





	Você ajuda mais do que pensa

**Author's Note:**

> Eu sou péssima com títulos e resumos já deu pra perceber né? 
> 
> Vi um post no pinterest e precisava escrever isso. Resolvi postar, porque não?? 
> 
> ** Não revisado **

Simon estava exausto. 

Baz não precisava de muito esforço para perceber o comportamento cada vez mais lento do namorado. Ele sabia por mais que Simon não lhe contasse, que este estava tendo pesadelos horríveis envolvendo o Mago todas as noites, há mais de uma semana. 

Nesse momento, Baz estava no quarto, tentando e falhando terrivelmente em ler seu livro sem que sua mente vagase em preocupação com o namorado.

Baz escuta batidas na porta e permite quem quer que seja entrar, afinal ele não estava prestando atenção nas palavras a sua frente de qualquer maneira.  
Por sorte era, Simon. 

— O que você está fazendo? — Ele pergunta baixinho e sem jeito, no meio do meu quarto.

Eu não digo nada, somente dou um sorriso de canto e abro meus braços, para que ele deite junto a mim. 

Desajeitadamente Simon se encaixa em cima de mim. Suas mãos quentes em minha costas, causando arrepios contra minha pele fria. Seus cabelos cor de cobre fazendo cócegas em meu queixo. 

— Eu não estou te atrapalhando? — Por mais que suas belas asas estejam tampando a luz do quarto eu resolvo não dizer nada e aproveitar o momento. 

— Não mesmo — Com isso, levo uma das minhas mãos aos cabelos de Simon e começo a fazer cafuné. 

— Eu estou _tão_ cansado, Baz. 

Com beijinhos em sua testa, respondo:   
— Eu sei, amor. Eu sei. Queria poder te ajudar mais. 

— Você ajuda mais do que pensa — ele mormura contra meu peito. 

Depois de alguns minutos eu sinto seu corpo relaxar e logo percebo que ele está dormindo pacificamente. Deixo o livro de lado e me acomodo sem acordar, Simon. 

Sem demora, nós dois estamos nas terras dos sonhos.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler até aqui. 😍😍🙏
> 
> Até a próxima?? quem sabe eu volto aqui com outra one shot de Snowbaz ou que seja


End file.
